Please come back
by Anita Dragneel
Summary: Lisanna returns to the Fairy Tail guild, and to Natsu's side once again. Now that she's returned, Lucy feels like she isn't needed, and leaves Fairy Tail. Natsu sees her off, only to regret it a few years later. Natsu can't stand Lucy not being there but can't do anything about it. His mixed feelings prevent him from going to find her. What happens when Lucy asks the impossible?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. First Fanfiction ever! Please don't judge me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**The Return of Lisanna.**

**Normal POV.**

In the city of Magnolia, the wizard guild, Fairy Tail is noisy as ever. Not like that was uncommon anyway. Natsu is fighting, Gray is stripping, Erza is stopping Natsu, Levy is with Gajeel, and Lucy is with Mirajane. Elfman is shouting "Man!" like a broken record that has no 'off' button, and Cana is over drinking. Again.

What they don't know is that they're about to get the shock of their life.

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild has opened, though only Mirajane went to greet the visitor. She smiled and said, "Welcome to the Fairy Ta-" She was cut off by the crashing of glasses. Everybody in the guild stopped what they were doing. "Nee-san?!" Elfman looked over to the white-haired model, who was covering her mouth and shaking rapidly. Elfman followed her line of sight and like his older sister, became so shocked, to the point he couldn't do anything but look.

Standing there, was Lisanna, Mirajane's and Elfman's long dead younger sibling. "L-Lisanna?!" By hearing this name, Natsu, who didn't care at first, immediately looked over. His eyes widened and he ran over. He placed his hand on Lisanna's cheek, to see if his eyes were deceiving him. In return, she just smiled and placed her hand over his. "Hello, Natsu."

Everybody in the guild, except Lucy, ran over. Happy, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana and Levy all shed tears. Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Evergreen all watched from afar. Lucy stood where she was.

_Wasn't she... dead? _

* * *

**7 months later**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV.**

I've been.. ignored. Rejected. Cast aside. I was now walking home from the guild. Nobody ever talked to me anymore. I entered my apartment, and sat on my bed. I knew Natsu wouldn't barge in anymore, so I let the tears fall. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried the whole night. When I became hungry, I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

A flash of pink went past my eyes. I pulled my hand back, and saw the Fairy Tail sign. I remembered all the good time we had, all the memories I made with Fairy Tail. Especially Natsu and Happy. They were my closest friends. But now I've been cast aside. Nobody has time for me anymore. I decided to do what I think was best. I would visit the guild one last time tomorrow.

* * *

**The next morning. (Still Lucy's POV)**

I knew it. There I was. Standing in front of the very guild that I USED to be in. I didn't have the courage to go inside. They would just ignore me anyway. I turned to walk away, but heard footsteps behind me. "Lucy!" I recognised that voice all too well. Natsu.

"Lucy! Where are you going?" He asked, little concern in his voice. I began to pick up my pace. Natsu ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I stopped walking. He took a look at it. "L-Lucy.. W-Where is your Fairy Tail symbol?" I did what I thought was best and stayed quiet. "Lucy, don't tell me you're leaving! LUCY!" He ran in front of me and gasped. He looked down to the ground.

I quietly shed my tears that I tried to hold back. "Why.." He looked into my eyes, while I did the same. "Why should I stay, when all I get there is more suffering?" Clearly, there was pain and hurt in my voice. I pulled my hand away from his grip and walked straight past him.

"Goodbye, Natsu." I whispered, knowing that with his Dragon senses, he would've heard it. He didn't run after me, which I was grateful for. If I saw him one more time, I would've broken down. I looked back and saw Natsu about to cry, thought he didn't. I knew I was going to regret this later, but I raised my hand, which was in line with my face, and waved at him.

At that very time, for the first time ever, Natsu shed real tears. Not tears of happiness, or joy. It was tears of pure sadness. I smiled and turned around, continuing on my journey. It was then that I heard Natsu shout, "I'm sorry Lucy! I'm going to find you someday, I promise! I'll come after you, even if it kills me! So until then, please, don't die!"

I closed my eyes and smiled. I didn't stop walking, and I didn't look back. The wind blew my hair and I realised the sun was beginning to set.

_Goodbye, Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel's POV.**

I watched Lucy's figure walk off into the sunset. My hand came down to my side, and I watched her go, wondering if she'll ever come back.

_I really hope I don't regret letting her go like this. Please, Lucy. Come back sometime._

_I love you. So much, that it kills me inside. _

* * *

**~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, I'd really like it if you did. Review please!~**


	2. The Impossible

**Thanks for reviewing! Even though I had a little, it reminded me to post. Here's the next chapter~**

**~~ Leaving ~~**

I watched Lucy's figure walk off into the sunset. My hand came down to my side, and I watched her go, wondering if she'll ever come back.

_I really hope I don't regret letting her go like this. Please, Lucy. Come back sometime._

_I love you. So much, that it kills me inside._

* * *

|| Natsu's POV ||

It's been a couple years since Lucy left, and the guilds never been the same. We still maintained our position as the number one guild in Fiore, with Sabertooth not far behind. After seeing Lucy's figure distancing itself more and more away from me that day, my eyes welled with tears. Even thinking about it puts me in a bad mood. Lisanna has been becoming more attached to me these days. I don't try to get rid of her, actually I hardly ever notice her at all.

Gray and I weren't fighting, which was quite rare, Erza wasn't eating cake, and Levy was mourning over her best friend's disappearance. Mira tried everything she could to try and make the guild as it was before, but every one of her attempts as failed so far. I'm starting to suspect Mira and the Master of doing something, since every time they talk it's whispering and they're always staring over to myself, Wendy, Gray and Erza. I stood up from my seat, pushing over the chair I was once seated on. I walked over to the request board, and ripped a mission from the pin that was holding it.

I looked over to Mira, who was still conversing with the Master. Happy was there as well. He flew over to me, grabbing the piece of paper from my hand, and re-pinned it to the board. Mira cleared her throat, ready to announce something to the guild. "Everyone, yesterday we received contact from our former guild member." I knew who she was talking about.

_Why did Mira of all people call Lucy a 'former' member?!_ "What'd she say?!" This time, the voice was from Erza, who stood up immediately upon hearing the news. I saw Mira's expression sadden. "She states that she isn't coming back."

_What? Lucy isn't coming back? _My eyes looked towards the ground.

"Why?!" Gray asked, and my head jerked up, hoping that Mirajane could answer the question. Sadly she couldn't. My fists tightened in anger. I ran out of Fairy Tail, determined to find Lucy. To my surprise, she was standing outside the guild. "L-Lucy.." My lips spoke the name of the girl I've always longed to see again. "Natsu.." She reached her hand out, and I did the same. She drifted further away from me, her face and body fading away. Her face expression was shock.

I realised it was just a illusion. I fell to my knees, my face sweating a little. Erza ran out, followed by Gray, Wendy, Charla and Happy. "Natsu?! Are you alright?" Wendy asked, obviously concerned about my well-being. "I.. I saw her.."

"Saw who?"

"Lucy.." _Why am I telling them? It was just an illusion wasn't it?_

* * *

|| Lucy's POV ||

I panted, out of breath. "Lucy? What's wrong? You aren't concentrating like usual." Loke asked. "I-I'm sorry." I was thinking about what I did a few days ago. I told them I wouldn't be coming back. Why would they care anyway? I mean, they've got Lisanna. But somehow, I've got the feeling Natsu isn't satisfied with just that. "I-I just.. I'm wondering.. would Natsu come after us?" I asked, as innocently as possible. Loke froze, knowing that this was a sensitive topic.

"We'll take a break. We'll continue the day after tomorrow." Loke said seriously, before returning to the Spirit World. The sun was just about to set and I stared at it, wondering about the salmon-haired dragon slayer. It was then that I decided that I would pay a visit to a certain guild.

_Hopefully I won't regret this.._

It's been 6 hours now, and it's about 1 in the morning. I'm still on the train. By the time I get there, it'll be 6:00am, way too early for any of them. So I decided after arriving there, I'd go shopping, and not get chewed out by my landlady for my rent. She probably already sold it anyway. I thought about the memories of the train, how Natsu always got motion-sickness, and Erza would knock him out to stop his complaining.

A smile spread across my face, and I fell into a nap.

I felt the train stop, signalling that I had arrived in Magnolia. Oh how nostalgic this way. I had a glance at my watch, only to find that it was 9:00am. _The train probably faced some technical difficulties and stopped somewhere. Oh well. _I noticed some of the shops that I loved were still here. I smiled whole-heartedly. I then remembered why I was here. My smile faded after remembering a certain white-haired beauty.

_No. I shouldn't get mad at her._

I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of the negative thoughts. I made my way towards my former guild, excited to see some people, and others I just want to avoid. I stood outside the guild doors, knowing that everyone would be surprised, since I did say I wasn't going to come back. But who cares? I opened the doors and light immediately shone from inside them.

* * *

|| Natsu's POV ||

The guild doors opened, and I thought I saw a flash of yellow. There, right in front of my eyes, was Lucy. "L-Luc..e?" I called her name, stuttering in the process. Everybody looked my way, and followed my line of sight and their eyes widened, as did mine. I ran up to her, and was about to pull her into a hug when I was beaten to it by Erza. She pulled Lucy into a bone-crushing hug. "E-Erza.. can't.. b-breathe.."

Erza let her go after hearing her words. She sounded so innocent. I stumbled over to her, my mouth opening and closing trying to talk, though it only make me look like a fish on dry land. Soon everybody was surrounding her and she was smiling at everybody. Her eyes then set on me. Her smile faded, and a hint of sadness was in her eyes.

"W-Why.." I start off, "Why do you continue to look at me with those eyes.." My eyes were filled with hurt, and she just looked down. I walked over to her, and dragged her out into the back. She started our conversation with a question. "How you've been Natsu? I mean, with Lisanna and all." I froze, thinking for a split second if it was the doing of Gray. But he wasn't around.

"I-It's been alright." She smiled. "Well then, can I ask you a question Natsu?

"S-sure, go ahead."

"Will you put an end to my life?"

* * *

**Cliffies~ Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading to the end. Sorry if they seemed a little OC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**


End file.
